Beautiful Mistake
by hyoRi kim
Summary: Mr & mrs kim menatap horror pada putra sulungnya, hamil? yang benar saja. FF/ Yunjae - Beautiful Mistake/ Chap 4, Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Beautiful Mistake**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... etc.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy.**

**Mpreg ! [ T to M ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

Jaejoong hamil dan dia tidak tahu siapa yang sudah menghamilinya.

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Suasana malam itu terasa begitu dingin dan mencekam, dirumah mewah itu... suasana terasa benar-benar menegang seperti hanya untuk sekedar bernafas saja itu sulit dilakukan.

Mr & mrs kim duduk disofa itu, tatapannya merah menahan amarahnya... terutama tatapan itu terlihat begitu jelas ditatapan mata kepala keluarga, keluarga tersebut. Keduanya menatap horror pada putra sulung mereka, hamil? yang benar saja.

"katakan jae siapa yang sudah menghamilimu?"

"..."

"kim jaejoong!"

"..ngh... i-itu... dia... ahh... aku tak tahu appa..." gugup jaejoong yang juga setengah frustasi.

Mr & mrs kim kembali membulatkan matanya, tak tahu? bagaimana mungkin itu terjadi.

Diperhatikannya perut putra sulungnya itu yang kini mulai terlihat membesar, 3 bulan usia kehamilannya dan itu terpaksa membuat mereka mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi

padanya.

"..kau..." mr kim kehilangan kata-katanya.

Kim jaejoong - 25 tahun... anak sulung dari 4 bersaudara, kim junsu, kim kibum, dan

kim keybum.

Diusianya yang terbilang muda dia sudah menjabat sebagai direktur muda yang disegani, kaya, tampan dan juga sempurna... itulah gambaran dari sosoknya.

"..." jaejoong hanya terdiam.

Dia memainkan jari-jari tangannya membentuk pola tak jelas disofa yang didudukinya, dia juga tak menyangka kejadiannya akan seperti itu.

Jaejoong merupakan seorang badboy yang setiap malam menghabiskan waktunya di pub bersama teman-temannya, hingga sampai suatu pagi...

Dia mendapati tubuhnya yang naked dan penuh dengan redmark, tidak, dia tidak diperkosa... bahkan dia sedikit sadar saat orang itu meng-rape-nya.

Hanya saja...

"sial... aku sama sekali tak mengingat wajahnya!"

.

.

.

**Sementara itu...**

Dirumah mewah itu kini terlihat lebih ramai setelah kepulangan namja tampan yang memang telah menyelesaikan study-nya diluar negeri, bagaimana tidak jika semua keluarga tengah berkumpul untuk merayakan kepulangannya itu.

"..yunho oppa... selamat datang..." jihye yang merupakan adik satu-satunya itu merentangkan tangannya pada kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"terimakasih..." yunho membalas pelukan adik perempuannya.

Mereka terlibat obrolan kecil sampai seorang namja **cassanova **menghampirinya, jihye yang merasa diusir oleh namja **cassanova **itu langsung menunjukan tampang sebalnya namun itu tak membuatnya tak mengabaikan perkataan namja **cassanova **itu.

"ini kawasan namja dewasa, jadi maaf-maaf saja..." namja **cassanova **itu mengacak rambut jihye, jihye menatapnya sebal lalu berlalu meninggalkan keduanya.

"kau menyebalkan, yoochun oppa..." sebalnya lalu beranjak, yoochun hanya terkekeh.

"..ah... pesta penyambutanmu lumayan juga, jung sajangnim..." gurau yoochun setelah jihye tak ada, yunho menatapnya dengan seringainya.

"kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan itu mulai hari ini" bangga sekaligus angkuh yunho pada sahabatnya itu.

"ya ya ya... terserahlah..." yoochun menunjukan wajah tak pedulinya, lalu keduanya tertawa.

Jung yunho, diusianya yang terbilang muda... yakni 23 tahun dia sudah menyelesaikan study-nya di Universitas ternama di California. Dan saat ini dia diminta langsung oleh appanya untuk turut membantu mengurus perusahaan raksasa milik keluarga mereka.

Dia tak keberatan selama dia masih memiliki waktu untuk kehidupan pribadinya, dan dengan keluarganya yang tak membatasi kehidupan pribadinya itu.

"kau sungguh luar biasa, aku bertaruh para bitchy itu akan langsung tunduk padamu..." tak percaya yoochun sambil membayangkannya, yunho terkekeh mendengarnya.

"too bad, kau tahu alasannya... ahh, **sosok itu... **aku tak bisa melupakannya" kali ini yunho seperti sengaja mendramatisir keadaan, yoochun balik terkekeh padanya.

Kedua sahabat itu memang sudah berteman sejak kecil jadi tak heran jika mereka sudah sangat dekat bahkan terbuka satu sama lain.

"..aku kasihan, berhentilah mempermainkannya dan tunjukan wajahmu **padanya...**"

"aku masih belum memulainya, dan kau sudah menghentikanku..."

Kedua namja itu kembali tertawa, tentu saja mereka sangat mengerti dengan apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan, khususnya yunho.

"hyung!" seorang namja jangkung tiba-tiba menghampiri keduanya, sontak yunho dan yoochun menolehkan kepalanya.

"yo... changmin-ah..." yoochun melambaikan tangannya.

"..apa yang kalian bicarakan? apa kalian masih membahas **namja itu?**" tanyanya badmood.

"tentu saja, kau harus tahu bagaimana uring-uringannya **namja itu** sekarang"

"ya! itu bukan lelucon, astaga hyung... kau tahu dia ha-"

"arraseo arraseo... kau tak perlu melanjutkannya" potong yunho padanya.

Changmin menatap kedua hyungnya dengan tatapan tak percayanya, jika bisa memilih... dia akan lebih memilih untuk mendatangi **namja **yang kini menjadi objek kedua hyungnya itu daripada harus mendengar mereka yang terus membicarakan **namja itu**.

"hei, dongsaeng yang baik hati... kau jangan khawatir, aku hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main dulu dengannya..." yunho menunjukan senyuman yang sulit diartikan, changmin mendengus sebal karenanya namun tak dapat dibohongi jika saat ini dia mulai merasa lega.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari setelah itu...

Cklekk...

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dengan kasarnya hingga tak lama kini menampakan dua orang namja imut yang berdiri dengan tatapan terkejutnya yang masih terlihat sangat imut.

"hyung, benarkah kau hamil?" tanya namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu tiba-tiba.

"lihat perutnya... aku bisa melihatnya sekarang" tambah namja imut lain disampingnya.

Keduanya menatap polos pada namja yang mereka panggil hyung itu tanpa menyadari jika hyungnya itu sudah menatapnya tajam sekaligus marah.

"ya! siapa yang sudah mengijinkan kalian masuk kedalam kamarku ha?" teriaknya pada kedua adiknya itu, dia menatap tajam pada keduanya.

"h-hyung... kau menakutiku..." namja bersuara lumba-lumba yang tak lain memang junsu itu menarik lengan adiknya - key, dengan takutnya.

"keluar! tidak bisakah kalian bersikap manis seperti kibum ha?" namja yang tak lain memang jaejoong itu kembali berteriak.

Umur mereka memanglah tak terlalu jauh, jika jaejoong saat ini berumur 25 tahun maka putra kedua keluarga kim itu, kibum... usianya 23 tahun sementara junsu berusia 17 tahun dan key yang kini berusia 15 tahun.

"tapi kami hanya ingin bertanya hyung, iya kan SuSu hyung..." ucap key dengan polosnya, jaejoong memijat keningnya.

"aku sedang pusing sekarang jadi kalian berdua tinggalkan kamarku..." nada suara jaejoong mulai menurun, junsu dan key tampak merenggut.

"arraseo hyung..." koor junsu dan key bersamaan, jaejoong menghela nafasnya melihat tingkah kedua adiknya.

Dia bukan tidak menyayangi keduanya, hanya saja sikap junsu dan key kadang membuat kepalanya seperti akan pecah saja.

Hahh... jaejoong mengerang frustasi, dia tertunduk lemas.

Ditatapnya benjolan yang kini mulai terlihat diperutnya itu, tatapan terlihat sangat frustasi, dia memang sudah mengetahui perihal kehamilannya itu sejak dua bulan yang lalu, tapi dia tak menyangka jika janin itu benar-benar tumbuh dan hidup didalam perutnya.

'ya Tuhan... apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu...' batinnya frustasi saat melihat benjolan diperutnya itu.

'**kau memalukan kim jaejoong, tapi kau lebih memalukan jika kau berani membunuh janin tak bersalah itu...**'

Perkataan kedua orangtuanya masih terngiang dengan jelas dikepalanya, bahkan ancaman appanya jika dia menggugurkan bayinya masih sangat memenuhi pikirannya.

Dicoret dari keluarga kim? membayangkannya saja jaejoong sudah tak ingin, karena itu hal yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang adalah mengumpat tak jelas.

'..siapapun kau, kau yang menyentuhku... aku pastikan kau akan mati ditanganku...'

Jaejoong kemudian meremas perutnya menyalurkan emosinya tanpa sadar jika itu sama saja dengan melukai dirinya sendiri.

'..ahh... shitt!' dengusnya kesakitan saat tangannya terlalu kuat meremas perutnya.

Dia menatap nanar pada perut buncitnya, katakan selamat tinggal pula untuk tubuh sixpack-nya, jaejoong menatapnya lemas.

.

.

.

Pagi itu jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung besar tempatnya bekerja, **kim corp,** dia tak menyadari jika semua orang yang dilewatinya... tak hanya membungkuk sopan padanya namun juga melayangkan tatapan anehnya.

Tap...

Cklekk...

Dengan santainya jaejoong meraih gagang pintu itu lalu membukanya, ruangan luas nan rapih itu langsung menyambutnya.

Dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah kursi dengan meja bertuliskan papan namanya itu, **kim jaejoong, **kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya disana.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, hari itu dia akan memulai pekerjaannya sebagai direktur muda diperusahaan milik keluarganya itu, namun tak lama sampai alisnya berkerut... dia langsung mendial nomor sekretarisnya.

"..sajangnim, anda memanggil saya?" seorang namja yang lebih muda darinya masuk keruangannya.

"kau tahu kenapa pekerjaanku hari ini tak ada?" tanya jaejoong langsung padanya.

Jinki - nama namja muda sekaligus sekretaris pribadinya itu menganggukkan kepalanya ragu, dia tak yakin jika direkturnya kini dapat menerima jawabannya.

"Presdir Kim, meminta untuk tak membiarkan kim sajangnim turun dalam perusahaan"

"mwo?" jaejoong membulatkan matanya, bahkan appanya kini sudah seperti memboikotnya.

"beliau mengatakan, untuk sementara kim sajangnim diberhentikan"

"..."

Jaejoong sudah tak ingin mengatakan banyak kata lagi, tak hanya seperti sudah kehilangan kata-katanya, namun emosinya juga terlihat sangat tak stabil.

Srakk...

Dia bangkit dari kursinya kemudian meninggalkan jinki begitu saja, jinki menghela nafasnya, semua orang di **kim corp **memang mengetahui betul kelakuan dari putra sulung pemilik perusahaan tempatnya bekerja itu.

.

.

.

Hoeekkkss...

Kembali suara itu terdengar didalam kamar mandi apartemen mewah milik namja cantik itu, dia memegang ujung wastafelnya dengan kuat, tubuhnya pun mulai lemah karena dia terlalu lama memuntahkan cairan bening itu.

Srett...

Brukk...

Dia biarkan tubuhnya terjatuh dilantai dingin itu, matanya terpejam dengan satu tangan yang kini memegang perutnya yang mulai membuncit.

'..ini tak akan terjadi jika **namja itu** tak mengajakku pergi...'

Unghh...

Namja cantik itu kembali membekap mulutnya yang mual, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang malam itu bisa dengan mudahnya menyutujui ajakan dari namja yang bahkan diapun tak ingat ataupun melihatnya secara jelas ditengah remang-remang suasana saat itu.

'..aku tak percaya, aku melakukannya... ohh shit...'

Dia - jaejoong, mengerang frustasi dengan keadaannya sekarang, dia sudah mencoba untuk mencari **namja itu** namun hasilnya nihil, tak ada satupun namja yang bisa dicurigainya.

Tak lama dia mengingat percakapannya sebelumnya dengan kibum - adik pertamanya.

'kupikir kau sangat mabuk hyung jika sampai tak mengingat wajahnya...'

'aku... aku... aishh... ini memalukan, tapi sentuhannya benar-benar memabukanku, apa yang harus aku lakukan'

'aku tak percaya kau melakukannya, bukannya kau sangat menghidari one night stand hyung?'

'tapi masalahnya bukan disitu, ..aku tak tahu tapi **namja itu** seperti menghilang begitu saja...'

'kau yakin hyung?'

't-tentu saja...'

.

.

.

**Ditempat lain...**

Namja tampan itu kini tampak menyusun file-file laporannya, ini pertama kali untuknya bisa turun langsung dalam menangani perusahannya, tak terlalu sulit untuknya karena dia sudah seperti terbiasa dengan berbagai file tersebut.

"..sajangnim, ini berkas yang harus anda periksa dan tandatangani..." seorang yeoja dengan blazer hitamnya memasuki ruangan itu.

"nde, kamsahamnida..." namja yang tak lain memang yunho itu menerima map berkas yang diberikan sekretarisnya padanya.

Dia mulai serius dengan berkas-berkas itu, sungguh terlihat berbeda dari seorang jung yunho yang biasanya terlihat berantakan dan angkuh, saat ini dia terlihat sangat tampan dengan kacamata minus yang bertengker dihidung mancungnya.

Tak ada kata main-main saat dia tengah serius seperti itu, dan dihari pertamanya bekerja saja dia sudah mendapatkan hati semua karyawan yang ada.

"seulgi-sshi, bisa kau urus pertemuanku dengan **shim company?**"

"nde, sajangnim..."

.

.

.

Yunho meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah seharian menghabiskan waktunya duduk didepan layar LCD itu dan berbagai berkas dihadapannya.

Dilihatnya jam kantornya yang sudah menunjukan tepat pukul 7 malam, sepertinya dia terlalu serius dengan semua berkasnya hingga dia melupakan waktunya.

'..hahh... akhirnya... aku tak sabar untuk kembali bertemu dengannya...' yunho mengingat hal apa yang akan dilakukannya selanjutnya, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya dikursi kerjanya dengan seringai yang kini terlihat diwajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Hingar bingar musik itu mengalun dengan kerasnya dilantai dansa itu, semua orang tampak meliukkan badannya disana namun tak sedikit pula orang yang hanya duduk disana untuk sekedar menikmati minuman mereka.

Seperti namja cantik itu, dia hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya disudut sofa itu tanpa berminat untuk berbaur bersama orang-orang malam itu.

"..ku perhatikan kau tak menyentuh minumanmu..." seorang namja **cassanova **mendekatinya.

"..." dia hanya melirik sekilas kearahnya lalu kembali terdiam ditempatnya.

"ya! jae-ah... ada apa denganmu belakang ini?" yoochun si namja **cassanova** itu duduk disampingnya.

Jaejoong sama sekali tak berminat untuk menyahutnya, tapi jika ditanya... tentu saja dia ingin sekali meneguk minuman beralkohol itu, tapi dia juga tak cukup gila untuk membahayakan janinnya.

Dia menatap teman yang bisa dikatakannya teman malamnya karena mereka hanya bertemu didalam pub itu saja, selebihnya... mereka tak pernah berkomunikasi.

"bisakah kau meninggalkanku? aku sedang tak ingin diganggu siapapun"

"kau masih memikirkan **namja itu?** wae? kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

"tutup mulutmu! aku tak memiminta komentarmu, **park yoochun!**"

Kali ini jaejoong menatap tajam namja **cassanova **yang sudah mengganggu pikiran kalutnya itu hingga dia merasa benar-benar kacau sekarang.

Srakk...

Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya, untuk pertama kalinya... dia merasa pub bukanlah tempat terbaik untuknya, dia melangkahkan kakinya.

"..." yoochun membiarkannya pergi, dia tahu kalau saat inipun **sahabat dekatnya** itu kini sudah berada diluar parkiran pub tersebut, atau mungkin... sudah masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

Tap...

Brukk...

Jaejoong sedikit meringis saat tubuhnya menabrak tubuh seseorang yang pastinya jauh lebih tinggi darinya, emosinya sedang tak bagus jadi hal selanjutnya yang dia lakukan adalah berteriak marah pada orang yang menabrak atau... ditabrak? nya itu.

"bisakah kau melihat langkahmu? kau hampir membuatku terjatuh!" teriaknya kesal, namja yang bertabrakan dengannya itu menatapnya diam sampai seringai terlihat disudur bibirnya.

"..yeoja cantik sepertimu tak seharusnya berteriak..."

"m-mwo? y-yeoja? apa kau buta?"

Srakk...

Jaejoong langsung mendorong bahu namja tampan itu lalu berlalu begitu saja, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena yang dirasakannya kini adalah namja itu kini menahan lengannya.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya namja tampan itu, kemudian tak lama dia langsung menarik lengan jaejoong kearahnya, seketika jaejoong langsung membulatkan matanya.

"..kau-" jaejoong sudah akan berteriak saat dia menyadari jika jarak mereka begitu dekat dan dia bisa melihat tatapan tajam milik namja tampan dihadapannya itu.

Mata itu...

**Deg .**

Jaejoong memaku ditempatnya.

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**KEEP or DELETE?**

.

.

Pendek kah? memang... hanya menyalurkan inspirasi... **no flame.**

**Mind to review? (**KALAU berminat lanjut, terimakasih...**)**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Beautiful Mistake**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... etc.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine.**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy.**

**Mpreg ! [ T to M ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading…

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Sorot mata itu begitu tajam menatapnya hingga jaejoong seperti tersedot ke kedalaman mata itu. Namun saat menatap tajamnya mata namja dihadapannya...

**Deg .**

Jaejoong memaku ditempatnya.

"p-pernahkah k-kita bertemu sebelumnya?" tanyanya begitu gugup, mata indahnya tak bisa lepas menatap mata musang dihadapannya, kedua bibir itu kemudian saling mendekat.

Chu~

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat bibir berbentuk hati namja dihadapannya melumatnya pelan, kedua tangannya masih dicengkram namja dihadapannya itu.

"..nghh..." jaejoong melenguh saat namja tampan itu menghisap dan mengulum bibirnya, ingatkah mereka tempat dimana mereka tengah menautkan bibir saat ini?

Ciuman mereka semakin memanas tak peduli jika itu ditempat ummu atau bahkan beberapa orang mulai memperhatikan dengan menahan nafasnya.

Jaejoong mengalungkan tangannya dileher namja tampan itu begitu tangannya terlepas dari cengkraman tangan namja yang kini masih melumat bibirnya itu, jaejoong mendongkakan kepalanya saat bibir namja tampan itu turun mulai menghisap lehernya.

"..ahh..." jaejoong mendesah dengan mata terpejam saat merasakan hisapan bibir dari namja tampan dihadapannya, sentuhan itu benar-benar memabukannya.

Tubuhnya mulai terangsang dengan semua sentuhan yang dirasakannya hingga tangan namja itu mulai menarik resleting jaket jaejoong lalu menyentuh benda kecil nan merah itu.

"..ah-"

Srakk...

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat namja tampan dihadapannya itu tiba-tiba mendorongnya menjauh darinya, kedua mata itu kembali bertemu.

"kau namja?" tanya namja tampan itu padanya, tatapan matanya terlihat begitu mengejeknya, tentu saja jaejoong langsung menautkan alisnya tak mengerti.

"aku tak tertarik dengan seorang namja..."

Bersamaan dengan itu namja tadi langsung pergi meninggalkan jaejoong dan masuk kedalam pub itu tanpa mempedulikan jaejoong yang masih mematung disana.

"tapi kau tak usah khawatir, bibirmu tak buruk... sangat manis dan err... kau begitu sluty..."

Kedua tangan jaejoong sudah terkepal disisi tubuhnya, dia melihat pot bunga disana dan tak akan pernah ragu untuk melempat pot itu kekepala namja yang sudah berhasil membuatnya merasa diinjak.

"y-ya! apa yang kalian lihat?" teriaknya marah saat menyadari beberapa orang masihlah memperhatikannya.

"aku bersumpah akan membunuh namja itu jika aku kembali bertemu dengannya!"

Mendengar umpatan jaejoong mereka semua langsung membubarkan diri dan membiarkan namja cantik itu menendang pot hingga jatuh kelantai.

.

.

.

Pagi itu junsu dan key terus saja menggedor pintu kamar jaejoong karena hyung pertamanya itu masihlah tak mau keluar kamar.

"hyung! appa dan umma menunggumu dibawah, sarapannya sudah siap..."

Dicekrek-cekrekannya gagang pintu kamar itu dengan percuma karena pintu itu memanglah terkunci.

"hyungie-"

"berhenti menggangguku atau kalian berdua aku tendang keluar!"

Junsu dan key saling bertatapan lalu keduanya menggeleng seram membayangkan, mereka tahu jika hyungnya itu memang amat sangat galak.

"ya! kim jaejoong! keluar" kali ini suara mrs kim terdengar dibelakang junsu dan key, tak hanya mrs kim namun mr kim pun ada disana.

Tak ada jawaban, secara kompak mereka berempat minus kibum tentu saja menghela nafas menghadapi sikap jaejoong pagi itu.

Cklekk...

"wae? kenapa umma ikut berteriak pagi-pagi ini?"

"..." semua orang mematung ditempatnya, tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, mrs kim menarik nafasnya.

"y-ya! kim jaejoong! kemana pakaianmu?"

Junsu menelan ludahnya melihat tubuh hyungnya yang topless, itu bukan pertama kalinya dia melihat tubuh hyungnya tanpa pakaian seperti itu, hanya saja lihatlah benjolan diperut namja bertubuh indah itu.

"a-astaga hyung kami bisa melihat perutmu dengan jelas..." junsu menatap takjub perut berisi jaejoong, sementara mr kim memijat keningnya.

Namja cantik itu menatap anggota keluarganya santai lalu dia kembali masuk kedalam kamar mengambil pakaiannya.

"apakah hanya kibum yang masih waras dirumah ini..." bisiknya yang masih bisa terdengar semuanya.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu...**

Dikediaman jung suasana sarapan begitu tenang dengan mr jung sebagai kepala keluarganya, hanya sesekali obrolan itu terdengar disana.

"rapat siang nanti kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?" tanya mr jung pada putra sulungnya, namja tampan itu - yunho, mengangguk mengiyakannya.

"tentu appa, kau bisa mengandalkanku..."

Mereka kembali makan dengan tenang sampai adik perempuan yunho mulai membereskan makanannya lalu siap-siap beranjak dari tempatnya.

"oppa, antarkan aku ne?" jihye merujuk pada yunho yang notabene-nya kakak laki-lakinya itu, tak ada alasan untuk yunho menolaknya.

"baiklah..."

.

.

.

Yunho menjalankan mobilnya menuju Seoul High School tempat adiknya bersekolah, tentu saja tujuan jihye meminta yunho mengantar yaitu untuk memamerkan yunho pada teman- temannya.

"oppa, kau keren sekali..." jihye terkikik sendiri saat yunho turun membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, beberapa teman sekolahnya terutama yeoja menatap kagum pada yunho.

"setelah ini kau harus mentraktir oppamu ini" yunho menyentil hidung adik perempuannya itu, jihye lalu mengacungkan jempolnya.

"..tentu..."

Yunho kemudian sudah akan kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya saat jihye menahan lengan-nya, namja tampan itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"temanku yoona menyukaimu..." bisik jihye padanya, yunho semakin mengerutkan kening bingung, yoona? menyukainya? oh ayolah... yunho tak ingin mengencani seorang bocah terlebih usianya seumuran adiknya.

"kau harus mentraktirku double jika ingin aku mengencaninya..."

"aishh menyebalkan..."

Jihye langsung masuk kedalam gerbang sekolahnya tanpa melihat kearah yunho lagi, selalu saja yunho yang selalu membangkrutkan uang sakunya.

"pergi sana, oppa jelek!"

"yeahh terserah..."

Klekk...

Yunho masuk kedalam mobilnya lalu kembali menjalankannya menuju **Jung corp** tempatnya bekerja saat ini, mata musangnya menatap ponselnya yang menyala.

Dia menyambungkan ponselnya dengan earphone lalu mengangkat panggilan yang ternyata yoochun itu.

"yunho, kau dimana?" tanyanya langsung begitu panggilan itu tersambung.

"tentu saja dalam perjalanan ke kantor, wae?"

"ini mengenai j-"

"aku akan menghubungimu nanti..."

Klik .

Namja tampan itu memutuskan sambungannya secara sepihak saat melihat lampu merah yang menyala, tatapan matanya mengarah pada gedung tinggi nan mewah disamping lampu merah itu.

**Kim corp...**

"..semuanya baru akan dimulai..."

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu yunho, baru sampai dilobi perusahaan milik keluarganya itu saat dilihatnya teman sekaligus sahabatnya menghampirinya dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"kau kenapa?" tanya yunho saat melihat yoochun sahabatnya mengatur nafas menghampiri, namja **cassanova** itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"kau tahu jika **dia** nyaris saja keguguran?"

Tatapan mata yunho langsung menatapnya tajam namun terkesan dingin disaat bersamaan, terlihat sekali jika namja tampan itu seperti menahan emosinya.

"biarkan saja dia melakukan apapun yang ingin dilakukannya"

Srakk...

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lift meninggalkan yoochun yang sudah merelakan waktunya untuk memberitahunya, yoochun mengumpat tak jelas padanya.

.

.

.

**Ditempat itu...**

Ruangan serba putih nampak mendominasi seluruh ruangan, namja cantik itu - jaejoong, saat ini terlihat mencoba membuka matanya.

Aroma bau obat-obatan langsung menguar diindra penciumannya saat kesadarannya perlahan kembali, matanya sedikit mengerjap saat kilasan kejadian pagi tadi hinggap dimemorinya, tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh perutnya.

Shit...

Hanya umpatan itulah yang keluar dibibir cherrynya, perutnya masihlah membuncit meski tadi dia berharap kecelakaan saat ditangga tadi akan melenyapkan janinnya.

Kecelakaan kecil yang membuatnya terjatuh diatas tangga rumahnya.

'kau tahu aku begitu membencimu? hidupku berantakan hanya karena kau ada hidup didalam perutku' batin jaejoong begitu kesal menatap pada janinnya yang berusia tiga bulan.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi jaejoong langsung mencabut selang infus ditangannya itu lalu keluar dari ruangan rumah sakit itu.

Tujuannya selanjutnya yaitu kembali kekediamannya, mengemasi barangnya kemudian pergi meninggalkan Seoul, jaejoong menghela nafasnya... andai saja hal itu mudah dilakukannya jaejoong sudah melakukannya sejak dua bulan yang lalu.

'ah... alkohol, aku ingin meneguknya...'

Jaejoong menyetop taksi untuk kembali kekediaman kim, dia ingat jika dia menyimpan tiga atau mungkin empat botol minuman beralkohol itu dikamarnya.

Tak memakan waktu lama hingga jaejoong sampai dikediamannya lalu mulai masuk kedalam rumah mewah yang kali ini terlihat sepi karena penghuninya sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing diluar rumah.

Tap...

Jaejoong menaiki tangga itu satu persatu hingga sampai dikamarnya, langkah kakinya lalu menuntunnya kearah laci lemari kamarnya.

"ya! siapa yang mengambil seluruh minumanku!" jaejoong berteriak hingga beberapa maid kediamannya menghampirinya.

"kalian yang membuangnya?" tuduh jaejoong pada ketiga maid itu, ketiganya menggeleng tak tahu menahu.

Kalau seperti itu pelakunya pasti diantara anggota keluarganya, jaejoong kemudian menyuruh maid-maid itu keluar dari kamarnya.

'**jika kau membunuh bayi tak berdosa itu, appa pastikan kau akan tercoret dari daftar nama keluarga kim...**'

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustasi, dia hanya ingin meneguk minuman beralkohol tanpa maksud untuk membunuh bayi yang menurutnya menyebalkan didalam perutnya.

Namja cantik itu sesaat terdiam lalu dia mengingat misinya untuk mendapatkan kemudian membunuh namja yang sudah membuatnya harus membawa bayi diperutnya.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam jaejoong keluar dari kediaman mewahnya itu melewati keluarganya yang tengah menunggunya dimeja makan.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya mr kim padanya namun jaejoong hanya menoleh tanpa melihat kearah appanya.

"mencari udara segar appa..."

Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sikap jaejoong yang semaunya dan sulit ditebak, namun kali ini sedikit berbeda.

"bummie, ikuti hyungmu..." mr kim menyuruh putra keduanya untuk mengikuti mengawasi tingkah jaejoong - putra sulungnya.

Kibum yang memang sudah mengerti keadaan mengangguk lalu bangkit mengikuti jaejoong.

Junsu dan key menatap hyung keduanya itu dengan tatapan polos minta diajak, namun kibum tak mungkin untuk mengajak junsu dan key bersamanya.

Namja imut itu kemudian buru-buru pergi mengejar jaejoong yang sudah diluar menyalakan mobil lamborghini miliknya.

"hyung, boleh aku ikut?"

Jika itu junsu dan key tentu saja jaejoong akan langsung mengatakan tidak dengan tegas, tapi itu kibum, tak ada alasan untuknya menolak.

"masuklah..." jaejoong mempersilahkannya masuk lalu dilihatnya kibum yang masuk dikursi samping kemudinya.

Jaejoong mulai menjalankan mobilnya menjauh dari kediamannya, dengan sekali lihat kibum bisa menebak kemana jaejoong akan pergi.

Pub...

Kibum heran kenapa hyungnya itu senang sekali pergi ketempat seperti itu dan lebih tertarik menyalurkan semua kepenatannya pada minuman-minuman beralkohol.

"kita sudah sampai..." jaejoong lebih dulu turun kemudian kibum ikut turun menyusulnya.

Hingar bingar musik itu langsung terdengar begitu jaejoong dan kibum melangkahkan kaki mereka didalam pub tersebut.

"tetaplah didekatku, arraseo?" bisik jaejoong pada adik laki-lakinya itu, kibum mengangguk mengerti lalu mengikuti hyungnya duduk disofa yang seingatnya selalu menjadi tempat hyungnya itu.

Tanpa menunggu panggilan para waiter itu mengantarkan beberapa minuman bermerek pada meja yang ditempati jaejoong dan kibum, kibum menggeleng menatapnya.

"hyung kau tak boleh minum..."

"aku tahu, tapi hanya sedikit kurasa tak apa"

Kibum menatap horor saat jaejoong menuangkan **beer** kedalam gelas lalu berniat meneguk minuman beralkohol itu.

Srakk...

"thanks..." jaejoong langsung menatap namja yang sudah dengan lancangnya mengambil lalu seenaknya meneguk minuman miliknya tanpa permisi.

"k-kau?" mata jaejoong berkilat marah saat menyadari namja yang meneguk minumannya itu adalah namja bermata musang yang kemarin malam membuatnya kesal.

Jaejoong membuang mukanya lalu bangkit berniat beranjak dari duduknya, untuk saat ini dia lebih memilih pergi daripada menghadapi namja bermata musang itu.

"hyung, kau mau kemana?" kibum mengikutinya sementara namja tampan bermata musang itu hanya menunjukan seringai dibibir berbentuk hatinya.

.

.

.

"ya! senyummu mengerikan sekali"

Yoochun menghampiri sahabatnya yunho disofa meja itu, yunho menolehkan wajah dengan seringai yang masih terlihat dibibir berbentuk hatinya.

"kenapa kau sendiri? mana dia?" tanya yoochun dengan tatapan mata menuntut pada yunho lalu sesekali mengeliling kelantai dansa itu.

Yunho mengangkat bahunya kemudian namja tampan itu duduk disofa itu dengan tangannya yang mulai meneguk segelas minuman itu.

"ah ya, hari ini changmin ikut kemari" yoochun memberitahunya, yunho hanya mengangguk singkat padanya lalu tak lama sampai beberapa yeoja menghampiri keduanya.

"**sorry girls, he's ghei...**" kekeh yoochun saat salah satu yeoja itu mendekati yunho, yunho langsung menatap tajam sahabatnya itu.

Yoochun tertawa puas lalu dia merangkul kedua yeoja itu bersamaan, yunho lalu terkekeh kemudian dia menarik salah satu yeoja itu dari yoochun.

Dapat dilihat yoochun jika yunho menarik yeoja itu kelantai dansa meliukan tubuh mengikuti alunan musik disana, hampir semua orang dibuat terpukau saat melihat kemampuan dance yunho.

Tap...

Srakk...

"namja ini milikku, siapapun tak boleh menyentuhnya!"

Yunho sedikit terkejut saat seseorang mendorong yeoja dihadapannya lalu beralih menatap padanya, yunho kemudian berdehem.

"apa yang kau katakan?" yunho bersikap sebiasa mungkin membuat namja cantik yang sudah menahan emosinya itu langsung menarik lalu melumat bibir berbentuk hatinya.

Suara decakan kedua bibir itu mulai terdengar disana, musik masihlah berjalan namun kedua namja itu masihlah menautkan bibir mereka semakin panas yang lagi-lagi membuat semua orang menahan nafasnya.

"sejak kapan aku menjadi milikmu?" yunho menunjukan senyum mengejeknya pada namja cantik itu saat kedua bibir mereka terlepas.

Namja cantik itu sudah akan kembali melumat bibir yunho saat tangan yunho lebih dulu menahannya.

"hyung!" suara namja imut yang tak lain kibum itu memanggil namja cantik itu terkejut, itu pertama kalinya dia melihat hyungnya terlihat begitu bitchy.

Kibum menghampiri namja cantik yang memang hyungnya itu kemudian menatapnya begitu kesal, jaejoong menghela nafasnya ingat jika dia tak datang sendiri.

"bukankah kita akan pulang?"

"kau duluan saja"

Jaejoong mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya lalu melemparkannya pada kibum, tangannya tanpa ragu mulai melingkar dileher yunho.

Chu~

.

.

.

**Pagi harinya...**

Cahaya mentari itu menembus celah tirai dikamar bernuansa hitam itu, seorang namja cantik menggeliatkan tubuhnya merasakan cahaya yang menembus retina matanya.

"..nghh..." dia melenguh kemudian meregangkan tubuhnya hingga mata bulatnya itu mulai terbuka sepenuhnya.

Namja cantik itu bangun lalu mengambil posisi duduk diatas ranjangnya dengan tatapan mata mengeliling keseluruh isi ruangan itu.

"t-tunggu, bukannya kemarin malam..." namja cantik itu - jaejoong, langsung bangun dari ranjangnya kemudian turun menuju lantai bawah kediaman itu.

Kediaman yang merupakan tempat keluarganya tinggal, seingatnya semalam dia sama sekali tak pulang kekediamannya.

"hyung..." key orang pertama yang menyadari kehadirannya diruang makan keluarga kim itu.

"kibum, aku-"

"semalam yunho hyung mengantarkanmu pulang, hyung..." sela kibum sebelum namja cantik itu mengajukan pertanyaan untuknya.

Bukannya menjawab jaejoong malah terdiam, 'jadi namanya yunho...' batinnya saat kibum menjawabnya.

"yunho? nuguya?" junsu dan key bertanya bersamaan pada kibum dan jaejoong, kibum hanya mengedikan bahunya sementara jaejoong hanya diam saja.

"jae, apa dia namja yang sudah membuatmu hamil?" tanya mr kim padanya mengingat saat semalam diapun melihat yunho yang mengantar jaejoong pulang dengan kondisi jaejoong yang tertidur.

Jaejoong sesaat menatap appanya, "**ne appa...**" jaejoong mengangguk tanpa ragu membuat kibum yang memang tahu kejadian semalam membulatkan matanya.

"malam ini bawa dia kemari..."

"n-ne?"

Mr kim menatap tajam putra sulungnya, bagaimana mungkin dia membiarkan putranya hamil tanpa seseorang yang harusnya bertanggungjawab pada putranya itu.

"a..arraseo..."

Meskipun ragu tapi jaejoong sudah bertekad menjadikan namja yang diketahuinya bernama yunho itu menjadi appa dari bayi yang dikandungnya.

'yunho... permainan kita baru dimulai, kau harus bertanggungjawab untuk bayi ini... aku tak tahu tapi kau harus benar-benar bertanggungjawab!'

Batin jaejoong dengan semua pikiran bengisnya tanpa menaruh curiga sedikitpun terhadap namja yang tiba-tiba muncul dikehidupannya itu.

.

.

.

Malam itu jaejoong kembali mengujungi Mirotic Pub berharap jika dia menemukan yunho di-Pub tersebut, tatapannya mengeliling mencari namja tampan itu hingga matanya menangkap namja itu tengah duduk didekat meja bartender.

Jaejoong menghampiri namja tampan yang tengah duduk menghadap meja itu dengan namja yang tak dikenalnya, jaejoong tahu jika namja itu bukan yoochun.

"berikan aku minuman..." jaejoong langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping yunho, tak pelak yunho langsung menolehkan kepalanya padanya.

"kau lupa jika seorang makhluk hidup tumbuh disini" tanpa ragu yunho langsung menunjuk perut buncit jaejoong, jaejoong langsung terdiam ditempatnya.

Yunho tersenyum mengejek pada jaejoong lalu tanpa beban meminum minumannya.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya mengepalkan tangannya emosi dengan tingkah yunho yang seperti itu, namja cantik itu bangkit kemudian mencengkram kerah kemeja yunho.

Srakk...

Yunho menghempaskan tangan jaejoong yang mencengkram kerah kemejanya kemudian dia menarik jaejoong mendekat padanya hingga yunho dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah merah namja cantik itu.

"l-lepaskan brengsek..."

Srett...

Chu~

Kali ini yunho kembali mencium dan melumat bibir cherry dihadapannya itu, jaejoong hanya bisa membulatkan matanya saat yunho tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya semakin dekat.

Detik itu juga jaejoong merasa jika yunho mulai menyudutkan tubuhnya disudut tembok pub tersebut tanpa mempedulikan pasangan mata yang kembali memperhatikan keduanya.

"lalu kenapa jika saat ini aku hamil, kau akan menghinaku? apa aku terlihat begitu menjijikan terlebih jika aku ini adalah seorang namja? hina saja... tertawa saja, aku tak peduli dengan semua ya- mpphh..."

Yunho melumat bibir jaejoong dan semakin menyudutkan namja cantik itu ketembok, kali ini jaejoong memukul dada yunho menghentikan lumatan bibir yunho dibibirnya.

"brengsekh... mmphh..." jaejoong terus saja memukul dada yunho saat tiba-tiba dirasakannya tangan namja tampan itu masuk kedalam celananya.

"..ahh...mmpph..." jaejoong mendesah terlonjak terkejut saat tangan yunho mulai memainkan miliknya, mata jaejoong terpejam.

Rasa nikmat itu seketika menjalar keseluruh saraf tubuhnya, desahan-desahan itu lolos begitu saja dibibir namja cantik itu.

"..yunhh... hh... ahhh..." tangan yunho semakin cepat mengocok milik jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu terlonjak tak tahan dan menyemprotkan cairannya.

Tubuh jaejoong limbung sesaat setelah dia melepaskan kenikmatannya itu, nafasnya terengah dengan mata yang terpejam merasakan sisa-sisa klimaksnya, tangan yunho masilah berada dibalik celananya.

Menggenggam milik jaejoong begitu kuat, mata jaejoong terpejam dengan desiran aneh saat tangan yunho menggenggam miliknya itu hingga...

'tangan ini, perasaan ini...' jaejoong langsung membuka matanya lalu menatap namja tampan dihadapannya itu.

Namja tampan itu kini menunjukan senyuman? seringainya pada jaejoong.

"m-malam itu, y-yunho kau..."

"..."

"..."

.

.

.

.

**KEEP or DEL ?**

.

.

**Just review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Beautiful Mistake**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... etc.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy**

**Mpreg! [ T to M ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading...

.

Ini FF pertama yang ditulis setelah file FF ilang semua karna harddisk rusak, sebel banget FF ini (chap 3) udah ditulis tapi karna keburu ilang sebelum post, tulis ulang dengan alur yang amat sangat berbeda dari chap 3 sebelumnya.

Kesel banget aslinya :(

Oke, back to my fic... enjoy...

.

**Previous...**

.

Mata bulat jaejoong terpejam dengan desiran aneh saat tangan yunho menggenggam miliknya hingga...

'tangan ini, perasaan ini...' jaejoong langsung membuka matanya lalu menatap namja tampan dihadapannya itu.

"m-malam itu, y-yunho k-kau..."

.

Author POV

.

Srett...

Yunho menarik tangannya dari balik celana jaejoong, dapat dilihat jika cairan putih kental itu melumuri tangannya. Sementara jaejoong masih menatapnya dengan tatapan sayunya setelah namja cantik itu melepaskan klimaksnya.

"y-ya kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja!" namja cantik itu berteriak keras saat dilihatnya namja tampan yang telah membuatnya klimaks itu berbalik begitu saja.

"aku hanya membantumu untuk melepaskan hasratmu"

Singkat yunho tanpa melihat sedikitpun kearah jaejoong yang masih menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lemas akibat klimaksnya pada dinding tembok belakangnya.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya jaejoong beranjak dari tempatnya kemudian menarik lengan milik yunho lalu tanpa segan lagi, namja cantik itu menendang selangkangan yunho.

"ya! kau gila!" yunho memekik sakit dengan kedua tangannya yang memegangi miliknya.

"kau! jung yunho! brengsek!" jaejoong menatap tajam yunho lalu berlalu meninggalkannya yang masih kesakitan, yunho mendecak ditempatnya.

.

.

.

Hampir satu minggu berlalu setelah kejadian terakhir di Mirotic Pub itu, tak pernah sekalipun jaejoong menginjakan kakinya ke pub tersebut.

Enam bulan bukanlah waktu yang singkat terlebih dirinya termasuk orang yang tak bisa diam tak melakukan apapun seperti sekarang.

"umma, kumohon ijinkan aku untuk menggugurkan bayi ini" mrs kim terkejut mendengarnya

Untuk pertama kalinya dilihatnya jaejoong menangis berlutut dihadapannya, beruntung tak ada mr kim disana, jika ada mungkin jaejoong sudah ditendang dari keluarga kim.

"kau melakukannya jadi kau harus menerimanya, jaejoongie" mrs kim tampak sedih melihat putra sulungnya yang memohon sampai seperti itu.

Jaejoong tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya nanti selama beberapa bulan kedepan. Tinggalkan jaejoong yang sombong, angkuh, dan keras kepala, yang terlihat kini jaejoong yang begitu frustasi dengan kehamilannya.

"aku lebih baik mati saja daripada harus mengandung bayi dari si brengsek itu!"

"jae! apa yang kau katakan!"

"umma! kumohon bujuk appa untuk menyetujui keputusanku, aku tak menginginkan bayi ini!"

Mrs kim tahu jika putranya itu begitu keras kepala, wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu menghela nafasnya dalam.

"terserah kau saja, umma keluar!" mrs kim melenggang pergi meninggalkan jaejoong yang masih terdiam ditempatnya, jaejoong sadar jika ummanya kini marah padanya.

"aku akan menjaga bayi ini hingga lahir, tapi satu hal, aku tak akan pernah mau merawatnya begitu dia lahir, tak akan, umma!"

Mrs kim sama sekali tak menggubrisnya lalu keluar begitu saja dari kamar putra sulungnya itu, jaejoong mendesah berat.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul sembilan pagi jaejoong baru saja turun dari kamarnya, terlihat sekali jika lingkar hitam terlihat dimata indahnya.

Sepi, keadaan kediaman kim begitu sepi kala itu.

Mr & mrs kim mengurusi kim corp, lalu kibum sibuk di butik miliknya, junsu dan key? tentu saja keduanya pergi bersekolah.

Satu persatu anak tangga jaejoong lalui, setelah menangis semalaman, tenggorokannya begitu terasa sakit dan perih.

Dia meneguk segelas air putih begitu sampai didapur, semalaman itu jaejoong hanya diam mengurung diri dikamar, tak ada yang mengganggunya, semua penghuni keluarga kim termasuk junsu dan key yang biasanya ributpun ikut mendiamkannya.

"hanya karena bayi ini semuanya mendiamkanku! shitt!"

Brakk...

Jaejoong membanting pintu kulkas dengan begitu kesal lalu dia beranjak meninggalkan dapur itu dengan perasaan kesalnya.

.

.

.

**Sementara itu...**

Namja tampan itu tampak termenung dibalik meja kantornya, pikirannya berkelana setelah tak sengaja mata musangnya menangkap pantulan selembar gambar seseorang.

'kau... tak berubah...'

.

.

.

Jaejoong POV

.

Setelah memecatku dari perusahaan, kini appa membekukan semua fasilitasku bahkan semua tabunganku, kenapa seperti ini.

Satu persatu aku memasukan pakaianku kedalam koper milikku, aku tak peduli lagi, secepat mungkin aku ingin keluar dari kediaman ini.

"hyung jae hyung apa yang kau lakukan"

"umma appa! jae hyung memasukan semua pakaiannya"

.

.

.

Author POV

.

Nampaknya jaejoong sama sekali tak menggubris perkataan junsu ataupun key disampingnya bahkan namja cantik itu seperti tak menghiraukan keberadaan kedua adiknya.

"jae, apa yang kau lakukan?" mrs kim menghampiri putra sulungnya itu setelah mendengar teriakan key yang memanggilnya, dibelakangnya mr kim tampak menyusul.

"katakan saja jika kalian malu dengan keadaanku!"

Jaejoong menatap sengit mr & mrs kim yang masih mematung ditempatnya setelah keduanya mendengar penuturan jaejoong seperti itu.

"appa hanya meminta kau membawa namja yang sudah menghamilimu, jae" mr kim menatap tajam putra sulungnya itu.

"bisakah appa berhenti menyebutnya?"

Srakk...

Detik itu juga jaejoong langsung menyeret kopernya melewati kedua orangtuanya bahkan key lalu junsu disana.

Mr kim memijat keningnya, putranya begitu keras kepala lalu mrs kim disana terlihat begitu khawatir, jaejoong keras kepala ditambah dengan kehamilannya yang begitu sensitif itu membuatnya semakin khawatir.

"kenapa tiba-tiba jae?" tanya mrs kim dengan nada khawatirnya, jaejoong menatap mrs kim.

"aku tak tahan, aku butuh sendiri terlebih sikap kalian yang seolah terus menyudutkanku dan mengasingkanku, aku pergi"

Srett...

"jika kau ingin pergi dari rumah, pergi saja! tapi tinggalkan semua koper itu, kau tak berhak memilikinya, kau bukan bagian dari keluarga ini lagi"

Deg .

Bukan hanya mrs kim yang mematung, junsu ataupun key dibuat membulatkan matanya saat mendengar penuturan mr kim itu.

Namun disana jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi, sikapnya yang angkuh dan keras kepala sepertinya membuat keadaan semakin buruk.

"baiklah, terimakasih untuk semuanya t-tuan kim..."

Namja cantik itu tersenyum sinis lalu berlalu begitu saja tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada umma ataupun kedua adiknya.

"jaejoongie-" mrs kim sudah akan menahan putra sulungnya saat tangan mr kim menahannya lalu pria paruh baya itu menggeleng pertanda jika dia tak menyetujui tindakan istrinya.

"biarkan saja..."

"..."

.

.

.

Disana yoochun baru saja kembali dari aktifitas kantornya yang menurutnya begitu memuak-an. Namja cassanova itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift apartemennya.

Kling...

Lift kembali terbuka lalu dia keluar melewati lobi itu, namja cassanova itu masih melangkah santai saat dilihatnya seseorang berdiri menyandar didepan pintu apartemennya.

Matanya suskes membulat saat melihat seseorang - namja cantik, yang berdiri dipintunya.

"buka pintunya, kakiku pegal"

Tanpa berniat untuk bertanya lebih ataupun berpikir dua kali, yoochun langsung membuka pintu apartemennya lalu tanpa permisi, namja cantik itu masuk kedalamnya.

Tatapan yoochun hanya bisa mengamati gerak-gerik tamu tak diundangnya itu yang seperti tengah mencari sesuatu didalam apartemennya.

"aku lapar jadi aku akan memasak sesuatu, ku harap kulkasmu berisi makanan..." setelah dia menemukan sesuatu yang dicarinya itu, namja cantik itupun melangkah kemudian membuka kulkas.

"ah aku hampir lupa, aku akan tinggal disini, untuk sementara kau carilah hotel untuk kau tinggali"

"mwo? ya! kim jaejoong! kau gila! ini apartemenku!"

"aku hanya menginginkan kode apartemen ini, katakan dan setelah itu kau boleh pergi"

Yoochun menghela nafasnya, bahkan mengenal jaejoong saja hanya di Mirotic Pub lalu kini namja cantik nan angkuh dan keras kepala itu bertindak seenaknya padanya.

"kau memiliki kediaman yang mewah, apartemen lalu aku bisa menebak jika hartamu tidak akan ha-"

"aku diusir, keluargaku mengusirku! jadi berikan kode apartemen ini"

"mwo?"

Namja cantik yang tak lain memang jaejoong itu hanya menyeringai miris mengingat semua keadaannya menjadi serumit itu.

Disana yoochun hanya terdiam namun tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, namja cantik itu semakin miris, dia benci ditatap seperti itu.

"jangan mengasihaniku! berikan saja dan kau pergi dari hadapanku"

Tap...

Srakk...

"ini, aku pergi..."

Setelah menulis kode apartemennya, yoochun langsung menaruhnya dimeja tepat dihadapan jaejoong, namja cantik itu mengambilnya.

"kau berhutang padaku, kim jaejoong!"

.

.

.

Kibum menghela nafasnya begitu dirinya melihat jaejoong memasuki Mirotic Pub, namja itu kemudian menghampiri jaejoong yang notabene-nya hyung kandungnya itu.

"katakanlah, aku akan mendengarnya" jaejoong mengeluarkan suaranya setelah keduanya mengambil tempat duduk disudut sofa itu.

"kau tidak berencana pulang hyung? umma khawatir, appa pun sudah mempertimbangkan jika kau menikah dengan namja itu, semuanya selesai hyung"

"nugu? namja mana yang kau maksud?"

"j-jung y-yunho, hyung..."

"sebaiknya kau pulang, disini bukan tempatmu" jaejoong sudah akan bangkit dari duduknya saat kibum menahannya untuk tetap duduk.

"aku tak ingin melihatnya lagi, itu keputusanku..."

"itu bukan keputusanmu hyung tapi keegoisanmu, pikirkanlah, jika kau lari dari semua ini, itu artinya kau memilih meninggalkan keluargamu lalu b-bayimu-"

"jangan khawatirkan bayi ini, begitu lahir aku akan mengirimnya ke panti asuhan"

"hyung!"

Untuk pertama kalinya kibum berbicara keras pada jaejoong, namja cantik itu menatap kibum sekilas lalu tersenyum pilu.

"pulanglah..."

.

.

.

Bruukk...

Bersamaan dengan pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup tubuh jaejoong jatuh ambruk menyandar pintu itu, air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa ditahannya lagi.

Satu minggu berlalu dan hidupnya semakin berantakan, keegoisannya yang menuntunnya hingga dirinya mengalami itu semua.

'kau, kenapa kau membuatku sulit...'

Tatapan matanya mengarah kearah perutnya yang kini terlihat membesar, empat bulan sudah janin itu tumbuh dalam perutnya.

'semuanya tak akan seperti ini jika kau tak muncul, hidupku, keluargaku, semuanya tak akan menjadi seperti ini'

Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan sakit diperutnya, ribuan jarum seperti menusuk perutnya, air mata jaejoong mulai mengalir begitu deras.

Rasa sakit diperutnya...

"arghh hentikan! berhenti menyiksaku!" jaejoong meremas kuat perutnya kesakitan, rasa sakit itu benar-benar seperti ditusuk ribuan jarum.

"um-mma hikss..."

Jaejoong sadar jika saat ini dia begitu membutuhkan ummanya, dia ingin mrs kim memeluk tubuhnya dan memberikan kalimat-kalimat yang menenangkannya.

"mianhae, umma mianhae..."

.

.

.

**In other side...**

Namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kediamannya, pikirannya begitu tak tenang dan tak menentu.

"hyung, kau mau kemana?" dipintu itu changmin berpapasan dengannya.

"ada yang ingin aku pastikan"

Yunho - namja tampan itu, melewati changmin begitu saja kemudian masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman mewahnya.

.

.

.

Ting tong...

Jaejoong mendengar pintu apartemen itu ditekan, matanya yang semula terpejam kini dipaksa terbuka mengingat bell tak berhenti berbunyi.

Dengan langkah yang diseret lalu satu tangan memegang perutnya yang masih terasa begitu menyakitkan, jaejoong mendekati pintu tanpa berniat melihat terlebih dulu siapa diluar.

Namun begitu pintu terbuka mata jaejoong membulat, dengan repleks jaejoong kini kembali menutup pintu, tapi sayang tangan orang itu - namja tampan itu, lebih dulu menahannya.

"ya! pergi! untuk apa kau kemari!" teriak jaejoong setelah namja tampan tadi berhasil menahan pintu, dibiarkannya rasa sakit diperut yang masih dirasakannya itu.

"seingatku, ini apartemen temanku, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"ini apartemenku sekarang!"

Tatapan mata jaejoong begitu tajam menatapnya meskipun terlihat sekali jika wajah pucatnya begitu terlihat jelas disana, perutnya terasa semakin sakit bahkan semakin merambat keatas, kepalanya begitu pening, tubuhnya limbung lalu...

Srakk...

Namja tampan itu - yunho, langsung menahan pinggang jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terkulai tak sadarkan diri tepat dipelukannya.

.

.

.

Setelah tadi dokter memeriksanya, kini yunho hanya bisa mengompreskan kain kompres itu pada kening jaejoong.

Lama yunho memperhatikan wajah menderita jaejoong saat dilihatnya aliran air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dipelupuk mata jaejoong yang masih tertutup. Perasaan bersalah seketika merambat dihati yunho.

"mianhae" namja tampan itu menggenggam hangat telapak tangan jaejoong, satu tangannya menghapus air mata jaejoong begitu perlahan.

.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya...**

Perlahan mata bulat itu terbuka dengan sendirinya, kepalanya masih sedikit pening namun namja cantik itu tetap memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun.

Jung yunho...

Masih dengan tangan yang memegangi kepalanya yang pening, jaejoong ingat, pikirannya menebak jika yoochun mengenal yunho, namja cantik itu menghela nafasnya lalu...

Ungh...

Dia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya, berkali-kali sampai tubuhnya lemas sendiri dan terjatuh dilantai.

"kau baik-baik saja?"

Sontak jaejoong langsung membulatkan matanya mendengar suara bass dibelakangnya, kini tatapan menutut itu yang dilayangkan jaejoong pada namja bersuara bass tersebut.

"apa yang kau lakukan? aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi! keluar!"

Namun bukannya menjawab, namja tampan bersuara bass itu langsung meraih tubuh jaejoong lalu menggendongnya kembali keatas ranjang.

"ya! turunkan aku, brengsek! turunkan! jung yunho, brengsek!"

Brukk...

Yunho menurunkannya tepat diatas ranjang, namja cantik itu menatapnya tajam namun tak segan untuk melempar yunho dengan jam beker yang ada disampingnya.

"kau ingin membunuhku!" marah yunho saat jam itu hampir mengenai kepalanya.

"NE, seharusnya kau mati saja!"

Yunho menghela nafasnya dalam, dia tahu jika namja yang ada dihadapannya berbeda, namja yang begitu keras kepala.

"ikut aku, kita pergi dari apartemen ini"

"tidak! siapa kau menyuruhku seperti itu ha?" tolak jaejoong begitu tegas, yunho kembali menghela nafasnya lalu menatap mata bulat jaejoong yang masih menatapnya tajam.

Srakk...

"ya!" teriak jaejoong saat yunho kembali berhasil menggendongnya bridal style.

Namja tampan itu tak mempedulikan rontaan jaejoong, dia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen milik yoochun itu.

"jung yunho!"

"berhenti berteriak! kau akan menghancurkan telingaku"

"turunkan aku!"

"tidak!"

"ya!"

.

.

.

Yunho masih menggendong jaejoong bahkan keduanya kini saling berteriak satu sama lain di perjalanan menuju mobil yunho dibasement.

Berontakan namja cantik itu sangatlah membuat yunho kewalahan namun yunho sama sekali tak ingin melepaskan namja cantik digendongannya itu sampai...

Chu~

Nafas yunho seketika berhenti saat bibir cherry itu mendarat dibibir hatinya, menggerakannya begitu perlahan bahkan berani memagut bibirnya, begitu lembut hingga...

Srett..

Bughh...

Begitu yunho lengah dengan ciuman itu, jaejoong langsung mendorong tubuh namja tampan itu hingga terlepas lalu memukul perut yunho cukup keras.

"ya! kenapa kau senang sekali memukulku" jaejoong menatap tajam yunho, mata bulatnya terlihat memerah dengan genangan air mata disana.

"namja pervert! kau tahu hidupku menjadi hancur karena kau! lihatlah! karena kau bayi ini muncul didalam perutku! aku tak menginginkannya!"

Detik berikutnya bisa dilihat lelehan air mata menetes dikedua pipi jaejoong, yunho terdiam seketika, tubuhnya seperti sulit untuk digerakan.

"karena kau dan bayi ini, aku kehilangan semuanya, bahkan keluargaku! aku membencimu, aku membenci bayi ini!" tangan jaejoong terangkat kemudian memukul perutnya sendiri berulang-ulang membuat yunho membulatkan matanya.

"hentikan, jae" yunho meraih kedua tangan jaejoong, bisa lihatnya cairan bening itu masih menetes dikelopak mata jaejoong.

"aku tak menginginkan bayi ini, bayi ini harus mati, aku tak menginginkannya!"

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

Srett...

Mata jaejoong membulat saat tubuhnya mendarat dipelukan yunho, yunho memeluknya, air mata itu tanpa bisa ditahannya terus mengalir.

"kau begitu yakin jika aku appa dari bayi yang ada didalam perutmu" tanya yunho dengan suara beratnya yang rendah.

"tapi bagaimana jika aku bukanlah appa dari bayimu itu?"

Isakan jaejoong semakin keras tak kala mendengar pernyataan terakhir yunho itu, hatinya begitu sakit saat mendengarnya.

"mianhae jae aku-"

Srakk...

Jaejoong langsung mendorong tubuh yunho, kedua tangannya dengan repleks menutupi kedua telinganya.

"jangan katakan apapun lagi, brengsek!"

Yunho terdiam menatapnya, tatapan pilu terlihat jelas dimata jaejoong yang kini menatap matanya begitu tajam.

"kau boleh mengatakan apapun padaku tapi kau harus tahu, aku menyukaimu, kim jaejoong"

Tubuh jaejoong mematung...

Dia seperti kehilangan kata-katanya, 'm-menyukai?' tatapan matanya meredup bahkan kini tubuhnya seperti melemas begitu saja.

"kau berbohong..."

"..."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue?**

**Just review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Beautiful Mistake**

**Author : Me**

**Pairing : Yunjae [yaoi]**

**Other cast : Yoosu min... etc.**

**Genre : Romance**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Yunho is jaejoong's mine and Jaejoong is yunho's mine**

**.**

**Warning : Boys Love - boyxboy**

**Mpreg! [ T to M ]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Happy Reading...

.

.

Tubuh jaejoong mematung...

Dia seperti kehilangan kata-katanya, 'm-menyukai?' tatapan matanya meredup bahkan kini tubuhnya seperti melemas begitu saja.

"kau berbohong..."

.

Author POV

.

Perlahan mata bulat itu menatap namja tampan dihadapannya, menyukai? bahkan pikiran itu tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dipikirannya.

"kau gila..." itulah kalimat selanjutnya yang dikeluarkan jaejoong pada namja tampan dihadapannya, tawa getir terlihat disana.

Namja tampan itu... jung yunho...

Jaejoong tersenyum miris menatapnya bahkan kini tatapan yang menurutnya tatapan kasihan ditujukan yunho untuk membalas tatapannya. Dan jaejoong membenci itu.

"apakah aku terlihat menyedihkan dimatamu?" tanyanya begitu sarkatis.

"nde" jawaban singkat yunho membuat jaejoong semakin mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosinya.

Namja cantik itu sungguh tak suka dikasihani terlebih mendapat tatapan yang menurutnya serendah itu.

"perlu kau ingat aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu, brengsek!"

Tap...

Jaejoong sudah akan berbalik saat pelukan erat itu tiba-tiba menarik dan mendekap tubuhnya begitu hangat.

"berhentilah bersikap keras kepala, menyerahlah padaku, aku... aku mencintaimu"

Mendengar kata itu membuat mata jaejoong terpejam dengan air mata yang mengalir dimata indahnya. Senyuman getir itu kembali terlihat dibibir cherry miliknya.

"apa yang kau harapkan dariku? kau melibatkan hidupmu denganku... itu artinya mungkin kau harus siap untuk kehilangan semuanya..."

"..."

"..termasuk keluargamu..." pelan sekali jaejoong mengucapkannya, namja cantik itu kini terdiam.

Chu~

Kecupan itu mendarat dibibir cherry miliknya saat pelukannya merenggang, mata bulatnya menatap namja tampan dihadapannya itu.

"menggelikan, aku tak pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya..." tawa itulah yang kini terdengar dibibir cherry jaejoong.

Srakk...

Namja cantik itu mendorong tubuh yunho hingga menjauh darinya lalu tatapan tajam mata bulatnya begitu menusuk yunho.

"jika kau berpikir akan menakhlukanku dengan mudah, kau salah besar yunho-sshi" raut muka jaejoong menatapnya sengit dan tajam.

"kau tak akan pernah bisa mendapatkanku bahkan jika itu didalam mimpi/ bahkan jika itu didalam mimpi"

Bahkan jika itu didalam mimpi...

Tubuh jaejoong memaku saat mendengar kalimat itu diucapkan yunho berbarengan dan bersamaan dengannya.

"perlu kau ingat, aku tak akan pernah memaksa terlebih mengemis cinta padamu" bisik yunho yang nyaris sebuah desisan tepat ditelinga jaejoong.

"..lagi..."

Deg .

Bersamaan dengan kata yang dilontarkannya kaki yunho melangkah meninggalkan jaejoong yang tiba-tiba memaku ditempatnya.

'n-nuguya...' batinnya tercekat menatap punggung yunho yang semakin menjauh, perlahan tanpa disadarinya tangannya mengulur dan menyentuh perutnya. Bayinya.

.

.

.

Malam itu yunho kembali kekediamannya dengan penampilan yang sedikit berantakan, mrs jung menghampirinya perlahan.

"kau ada masalah yun?" tanyanya pada putra sulungnya itu, yunho menggeleng lalu namja tampan itu melepaskan dasi kemejanya.

"tidak, semuanya baik" yunho meregangkan ototnya yang kaku lalu duduk disofa ruang keluarganya, melihat putranya itu mrs jung menghela nafasnya.

"kalau mencari umma, umma ada didapur..."

Tak ingin mengganggu putranya yang baru saja pulang, mrs jung melenggang meninggalkan putra sulungnya itu.

"arra..." balas yunho lalu memejamkan matanya lelah... lelah setelah seharian penuh dia bergelut dengan semua pekerjaannya di Jung corp.

Tak biasanya namja tampan itu terlihat begitu kelelahan karena semua pekerjaannya di Jung corp. Namja tampan itu hanya memejamkan mata mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Tokk... tokk... tokk...

Pagi itu pintu kamar yunho diketuk dengan begitu tak sabar yang bahkan kini penghuninya saja masih belum membukakan matanya.

"tuan muda, nyonya dan tuan besar menunggu anda dibawah, tuan muda..."

Panggilan itupun sungguh tak biasa dan terdengar begitu tak sabar dan terburu-buru, namja tampan itu - yunho, membuka matanya perlahan.

"arraseo, aku akan segera turun" yunho bangun dari tidurnya sampai matanya menemukan jam dikamarnya.

Lima dini hari...

Sepagi itu orangtuanya menunggunya? apakah sarapan pagi dikediamannya kini berganti?

tidakkah itu terlalu pagi?

Berbagai pikiran memenuhi kepala yunho sampai namja tampan itu bangkit lalu mencuci mukanya asal.

'terkadang aku tak mengerti dengan pikiran mereka...' batin yunho saat keluar kamarnya, kakinya melangkah menuruni tangga itu.

Dilihatnya bayangan ummanya yang tengah berdiri diruang tamu keluarganya, suasana disana terlihat begitu hening dan sedikit tegang.

Sesaat yunho terdiam ditempatnya...

"kekasih? kau bilang kau ini kekasih yunho?" suara mr jung terdengar. Tubuh yunho memaku.

"tidakkah kau sadar dengan apa yang kau katakan pada kami?" kembali mr jung menyadarkannya.

Namun kemudian detik berikutnya suara mrs jung lah yang terdengar begitu jelas disana.

"kau memang cantik, tapi kau seorang namja..."

Deg .

Tubuh yunho seakan disengat listrik beribu-ribu volt, tanpa berpikir lagi namja tampan itu langsung masuk keruang tamu itu.

"j-jaejoong?" batinnya terkejut melihatnya, namun tak hanya itu, mr & mrs jung tak kalah terkejut menatapnya.

"kau mengenalnya?" tanya mr jung begitu terkejut mendapati ekspresi putra sulungnya.

"bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jika aku ini kekasih yunho..."

Suara jaejoong terdengar begitu berani membuat yunho ikut terkejut mendengarnya, mata musangnya menatap menuntut pada jaejoong.

Kekasih?

Tap...

Srakk...

Tanpa peringatan apapun yunho langsung menarik lengan jaejoong mendekat padanya hingga tubuh jaejoong menubruknya.

"namja ini memang kekasihku" bersamaan dengan itu yunho menarik jaejoong ke lantai atas kediamannya menyisakan gurat keterkejutan diwajah kedua orangtuanya.

Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya kemudian menguncinya dari dalam lalu menghempaskan tubuh jaejoong ketempat tidurnya.

"ya!" jaejoong memekik terkejut sekaligus sakit, namun belum mengeluarkan umpatannya, tubuh yunho sudah memerangkapnya.

"kau ingin membunuh kedua orangtuaku, HA?"

"tidak! aku hanya membantumu untuk mengatakan semuanya pada keluargamu, sekarang! menyingkirlah dari tubuhku"

Semudah itukah jaejoong mengatakannya? yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuknya, jaejoong sendiri menanggapinya begitu santai.

"mulai saat ini aku akan tinggal disini sebagai kekasihmu" tangan jaejoong terkalung tepat dileher yunho yang masih berada diatasnya. Yunho menatapnya begitu tak percaya.

Namun selanjutnya seringai itulah yang menghiasi sudut bibirnya. Kim jaejoong seperti menyerahkan dirinya sendiri padanya.

"baiklah, kau mulailah dengan tugas pertamamu sebagai kekasihku..."

Detik berikutnya yang terdengar yaitu robekan baju dan pekikan terkejut dari jaejoong yang tak pernah memikirkannya sampai sejauh itu.

Peluh keringat membasahi keningnya saat tangan bahkan mulut yunho memanjakan tubuh polosnya begitu saja.

Dan satu hal...

Tak pernah sekalipun tubuhnya menolak setiap sentuhan yunho pada tubuhnya, mata bulat indah itu terpejam lalu mendesah merasakan sentuhan itu.

Tubuhnya merespon dengan baik semua sentuhan yunho ditubuh polosnya.

.

.

.

Plakk...

Suara tamparan itu memenuhi kediaman mewah itu, tangan mr jung terkepal menatap putra sulungnya tak percaya.

"kau mengencani seorang namja?" tajamnya pada yunho, yunho hanya mengangguk pada appanya itu.

"kau! kau angkat kaki dari rumah ini sekarang!"

"yeobo/ appa..." suara mrs jung dan jihye - adik perempuan yunho, tampak terkejut dan menentangnya.

Mrs jung menghampiri suaminya dan mencoba menenangkannya meskipun pada awalnya diapun begitu terkejut karena putranya itu.

Sementara dari lantai atas kediaman itu jaejoong terlihat menatap dan melihat pertengkaran serius itu sambil sesekali menatap yunho yang hanya terdiam.

'inilah resikonya jika kau mencintaiku, lihatlah sampai kapan kau bertahan untukku' batinnya sinis menatap pada pertengkaran keluarga itu.

'lalu kau...'

Tangan jaejoong terulur dan menyentuh perutnya yang sudah terlihat membuncit meski telah ditutupi dengan pakaiannya.

'karena kau telah menyumbang penderitaan untukku, kupastikan kau akan mendapat hal yang setimpal'

Ughh...

Jaejoong menutup mulutnya yang tiba-tiba terasa mual lalu namja cantik itu berlari masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada dikamar yunho.

Cairan bening itu kembali keluar dari mulutnya.

Matanya terpejam sesak.

.

.

.

At Jung corp...

Ruangan direktur itu kini terlihat lebih berisik dari biasanya, diruangan itu terlihat tiga namja tampan tengah berdiri disana.

"bagaimana mungkin kim jaejoong berada dikediamanmu?" yoochun bertanya dengan suara husky-nya. Seingatnya dia tak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang Jung corp pada namja cantik itu.

"karenanya aku nyaris diusir oleh keluargaku..." helaan nafas yunho terdengar begitu berat, yoochun mulai menatapnya kasihan.

Lalu disana namja jangkung yang tak lain changmin itu memijat keningnya pening, tatapan geram itu ditujukannya pada yunho.

"kau mendekatinya hanya untuk mencampakannya? kau gila hyung!"

Yunho hanya tersenyum kecut menanggapi sepupunya itu, semuanya sudah setengah jalan dan yunho tak akan menghentikannya.

"jika sejak awal aku mengetahuinya mungkin aku akan mengacaukan semua rencanamu! kau keterlaluan hyung!"

Baik yunho maupun yoochun memilih untuk bungkam ditempatnya, terlebih yunho.

"bukankah kau pernah mencintainya? apa rasa itu benar-benar telah hilang dihatimu? aku kecewa padamu, hyung..."

Srakk...

"aku tak akan pernah segan untuk mengatakan seluruh kebejatanmu pada jung ahjussi"

"..."

Yunho hanya menatap kepergian changmin dalam diamnya, tak peduli bahkan diapun tahu jika changmin tak akan mengatakan apapun pada mr jung.

Dan kini bayangan kelam itu kembali membayanginya...

'menjijikan, mudah sekali jung ini untuk dibodohi, berlututlah... berlutut dan mengemislah seperti anjing pada majikannya'

.

.

.

Namja tampan itu melangkahkan kakinya kekediaman mewahnya saat jam tepat menunjukan tepat pukul tujuh malam.

Mata musangnya tak sengaja bertemu dengan mata bulat namja cantik dihadapannya, namja cantik itu tersenyum sinis padanya.

"apakah aku terlihat menakutkan untukmu? kenapa hanya diam saja"

Tap...

Hanya satu langkah dan namja tampan itu bisa dengan mudahnya menyudutkan jaejoong - namja cantik itu, kedinding dibelakangnya.

"kau cantik tapi mengapa mulutmu pedas sekali..." jarak antara keduanya sungguh dekat hingga mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"terimakasih atas sanjungannya" jaejoong tersenyum padanya, sangat manis dan cantik, penuh dengan kebohongan.

Yunho lalu menyentuh pipi itu dengan punggung tangannya, mengamati wajah cantik yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"kau tak berubah, sayang..."

Satu kecupan mendarat dipipi jaejoong, namja cantik itu hanya tersenyum dalam semua kebohongannya, yunho tahu itu.

Tapi apa pedulinya...

"lihat aku, hanya lihat aku, yunho-ah..." tangan jaejoong tiba-tiba terkalung dileher yunho, matanya mulai terpejam saat wajah yunho mendekat padanya.

Kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu dan saling melumat dalam namun terkesan begitu lembut hingga membuat mereka seperti tak ingin melepaskannya.

"mphh... ckpp..." suara decakan itulah yang kini terdengar dibibir keduanya, mata mereka terpejam merasakan kehangatan itu.

Namun sayangnya itu tak berlangsung lama, suara dibalik mereka menghentikan aktifitas keduanya.

"jung yunho! kim jaejoong!"

Mr jung menatap keduanya terkejut dan marah, baik yunho maupun jaejoong langsung menjauhkan tubuh masing-masing.

"appa? maafkan kami..." yunho menyadari kesalahannya dan memilih untuk meminta maaf daripada memperpanjangnya.

Sementara mrs jung dan jihye hanya diam tak ingin berkomentar terlebih saat melihat mr jung yang terlihat begitu marah pada yunho, lalu jaejoong?

"kau kim jaejoong! sebaiknya kau menjaga sikapmu setelah kami mengijinkanmu untuk tinggal dikediaman ini" kali ini mr jung mengarahkan tatapan tajamnya pada jaejoong.

"aku mengerti, appanim..."

.

.

.

Begitu selesai makan malam langkah jaejoong langsung melesat masuk kamar mandi yunho kemudian namja cantik itu memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya.

"gwenchana?" tanya yunho mengikutinya masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu.

"aku tak perlu belas kasihanmu" tangan jaejoong menampik tangan yunho yang menyentuh tengkuknya.

Yunho tahu jika namja dihadapannya begitu keras kepala, namja tampan itu lebih memilih untuk diam saja.

"kau ingin aku mengambilkan teh hangat untukmu?"

"tidak"

.

.

.

Hampir satu minggu berlalu semenjak tinggalnya jaejoong dikediaman jung dan memutuskan semua jalan keluarganya untuk menghubunginya.

"keluargaku mengusirku, apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" sinis jaejoong pada yunho saat namja tampan itu bertanya mengenai keluarganya.

"aku mengerti alasanmu mengapa ada dikediaman ini, apa yang bisa dilakukan namja hamil sepertimu..." santai yunho membalas kesinisan jaejoong.

Tanpa disadari yunho, tangan jaejoong terkepal menahan emosinya.

"not at all, kau akan menyesal telah menerimaku dikehidupanmu, yunho-sshi"

"tidak, kaulah yang akan menyesal, kim jaejoong..."

Srakk...

Detik selanjutnya...

Yunho mendorong tubuh jaejoong hingga terlentang diranjang king size itu kemudian tangan miliknya mulai melucuti pakaian jaejoong hingga polos.

"apakah tubuhku menjadi candu untukmu hh..?" jaejoong mengucapkannya dengan menahan desahannya.

Jilatan lidah yunho didadanya menjadi jawaban yunho untuk pertanyaan yang dilayangkan padanya, jaejoong memejamkan matanya.

"..nghh..." lenguhnya saat bibir yunho semakin turun lalu mengecup dan menjilat miliknya yang sudah menegang sempurna.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi yunho langsung memasukan seluruh kejantanan jaejoong kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya.

"yunhoo... aahhh..." jaejoong mendongkak merasakan kenikmatan itu kembali menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Matanya terpejam merasakan mulut yunho yang menghisap dan mengulum kejantanannya, begitu nikmat hingga tubuhnya terasa melayang...

'..ahh... ini sungguhh memabukan ahh ahh... aahhhh...'

Mata jaejoong terbuka seketika, kuluman, sentuhan bahkan kehangatan dan perasaan itu sama percis dengan yang dirasakannya malam itu.

Malam saat dirinya kehilangan keperjakaannya...

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya jaejoong membalik tubuhnya hingga dia berada diatas yunho lalu tangannya melepas semua pakaian yang melekat ditubuh yunho.

"apa yang kau lakukan?" tubuh yunho sudah polos sama sepertinya dan namja tampan itu kini bersandar dikepala ranjang. Jaejoong naik keatas pangkuannya, mengarahkan lubangnya kearah kejantanan yunho dan...

Sleb .

Kedua mata itu terpejam bersamaan, yang satu merasakan sakit luar biasa didalam holenya sementara namja satu lagi merasakan nikmat diseluruh tubuhnya.

"..ahh.. hurt..." mata jaejoong terpejam sambil menaik turunkan tubuhnya hingga kejantanan milik yunho keluar masuk manholenya. Tangannya bergetar menumpu pada bahu yunho.

"kau... ahh... hentikanhh, jae..." yunho memejamkan matanya menahan kenikmatan yang jaejoong berikan dikejantanannya.

Itulah malam pertama mereka dikediaman jung...

Selama keduanya tinggal bersama tak pernah sekalipun yunho menjamahnya sampai sejauh itu, namun kini jaejoong yang memulai semuanya.

"..AHH..." tubuh jaejoong langsung menegang saat kejantanan yunho menyentuh tepat di prostatnya, titik kenikmatannya.

Menyadari itu, yunho menarik pinggang namja cantik itu kemudian menghujamnya dengan keras dan bertenaga.

"YUNHO... AHH..." erang jaejoong saat kejantanan yunho menumbuk keras tepat dititik kenikmatannya.

Keduanya mulai meracau kenikmatan dan bergerak saling berlawanan arah, mata jaejoong terpejam dengan tangan yang memeluk leher yunho merasakan kenikmatan itu.

"..yunho ahh ahh..." jaejoong mendesah hebat, matanya terpejam nikmat begitupun yunho yang terus menghujamnya.

Desahan itu saling bersahutan hingga keduanya kini hampir mencapai puncak kenikmatan mereka.

"yunhh/ jaeahh... aaahhhhhh..." keduanya mengerang panjang bersamaan.

Jaejoong merasakan cairan yunho yang melesak masuk kedalam manholenya bahkan itu seperti mengenai dinding rahim yang dimilikinya.

Hahh...

Nafas keduanya memburu, tubuh jaejoong terkulai lemas dibahu yunho sementara cairan miliknya membasahi perut yunho, kejantanan yunho masih tertanam diholenya.

"kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku? kenapa malam itu kau membawaku untuk bercinta denganmu? kenapa?"

Air mata jaejoong mengalir, matanya tak berani untuk menatap yunho sementara yunho memilih untuk diam menatap jaejoong yang masih dipangkuannya.

Cling...

Jaejoong baru menyadarinya, kalung itu... kalung yang saat ini dipakai yunho, kalung itu yang dilihat jaejoong malam itu.

"apa tujuanmu JUNG YUNHO?" tangis jaejoong pecah, tak tahukah yunho jika hidupnya hancur hanya dengan kehadirannya terlebih janinnya. Yunho menatapnya begitu datar, dingin, dan tajam.

"aku hanya ingin mengajarimu apa itu rasa sakit..."

"..."

"..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continue...**

**.**

**.**

FF ini berbeda dari FF saya biasanya... jujur saja, awalnya gak PD juga mau post ini fic atau ngga, it's so weird for me.


End file.
